


Yumiya

by Psyga315



Series: Kamen Rider Ghost Drabbles [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Ghost
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mari was told of a lead on the disappearance of the Riders who saved the world from the Roidmudes. However, there was something else that she sought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yumiya

**Author's Note:**

> A brief look into something I really want to happen to a one-off character from Kamen Rider Ghost.

Mari entered the dark back room of a seedy bar. She was following a news lead regarding the disappearance of Kamen Riders that had been fighting off the robotic Roidmudes.

However, she was doing this for another purpose. She wanted her hands on a Driver, so as to use it as her bow and arrow. To her luck, she had found someone. Someone with knowledge on how to get such a driver. However, before he told her, he gave her some advice.

“Don’t let your father’s death taint you. I don’t want you to go through what I went through.”


End file.
